List of Ene programming
This is a list of current, future, and former programming to air on Prime TV, a foreign-owned, ad-supported, international-produced, non-KCER cable/satellite channel which offers most of the same programming KCER Media's new version of CER Two. Current Programming(1989-Present)(UK Versions) Action and Adventure *The A-Team(1989-2006) *The Adventures Of Superman(1990-2000) Drama *Doc Martin(2005-2013; 2014-present) *The Fall(2014-Present) *Step Dave(2016-Present) *The Flash(2014-Present) *Arrow(2013-Present) *Supernatural(2005-2012) *The Clinic(1996-2002) *Charlie Jade(2000-2001) *Street Legal(2002-2008) *Grimm(2000-Present) *Chasing Shadows(2001-2003; 2005-2006) *The Following(2007) *Z Nation(2006-2008) *Defiance(2007-2008) *Breaking Bad(2010-Present) *Police Rescue(1999-2002) *City Life(2003-2004) *Huff(2004) *7 Cities(2005-2006) *Cold Squad(2002-2004) *Republic Of Doyle(2003-2011) *Da Vinci's Inquest(2010-2012) *The Border(2000-2002) *Scream!(2005-2007) *Gotham(2010-2012) *Wentworth(2011-2012) *Devious Maids(2012-2014; 2015-2016) Soap opera *Shortland Street(2005-2006) *EastEnders(1989-2011; 2012-Present) Reality *Saline County COPS(2004-2008) *Real Stories Of The Highway Patrol(2005-2009) *LRPD:Life On The Beat(2002-2003) *COPS (1999-2012 FTS run Canada)(2013-2014) *Inside Arkansa(2007-2013; 2014-Present) *A Current Affair(2005) *Eye For An Eye(2003-2006) Comedy(UK Variants) *Jono And Ben (TV3 New Zealand 2005 production) *(UK)(2006-2008) *Clone High(2001-2005) *Wonder Showzen(2000-2001) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force(2000-2009) *Comedy Time TV(2005-2006) *Movie TV(2005-2006; 2008-2009) *The Simpsons (Seasons 1-10 only: 1991-2002) *Family Guy(2000-Present) *Home Movies(1998-2005) *PuppetUp!(2004-2006) *Newsreaders(2002) *Black Jesus(2003-2004) *Harry Enfield's Television Programs(2004-2006) *KYTV(2005) *Check It Out! With Dr Steve Brule!(2006-2009) *Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories(2008-2016) *Winners!(2004-2010) *Don't Feed The Humans(2005) *Dick Figures(2004-2010) *Next Time On Lonny(2002-Present) *World Doctors(2004) *Dignation(2004-2005) *Fugget About It(2012-Present) *Crash Canyon(2010-2014) *South Park(1998-Present) *The Boondocks(2006-2013) *Bob's Burgers(2012-Present) *American Dad!(2005-Present) *Joy To The World(2004) *Aaagh! It's Mr Hell Show(2005-2006; 2008-2009) *Key and Peel(2004-2011) *Mr D(2004-2005) *Bromwell High(2005-2006; 2007; 2008-2012) *Stressed Eric(2004) *The Brak Show(2000-2006) *Beavis And Butt-Head!(1995-2010) *Robot Chicken(2005-Present) Sitcoms *The New Feral TV (Remake version of Feral TV, but with Humans)(2000-2001) *Game On!(2008-2010) *Bottom(2005) *Full House(1994) *The Young Ones(2001-2002) *The Big Bang Theory(2008-Present) *Marry Me(2012) *Maximum Feral TV (also seen on CER2 Junior 2010) *UK:2011-2012 *Mr Bean(live-action)(1989-2000) *The Brittas Empire(2005) *Butterflies(2005) *MAD(2010-2013) *Bossom Buddies(2008-2010) Kids programming (Kidline (Monday to Sunday), Anime Line (Saturday to Sunday especially for Newer Animated Series from Japan and South Korea) *Kung Fu Bunny (a Chinese Cartoon Produced by JJJOB)(2005-2007) *The Amazing World Of Gumball(2011-Present) *Regular Show(2010-Present) *Line Town(2012-2013) *Auto B Good (Originally broadcasts in 4:3 in 2005, now its broadcasts in 16:9 from 2008 till 2010) *The Powerpuff Girls(1999-2005) *Kikoriki:New Adventures(2004-2009) *Berenstain Bears(2002-2003) *Tanken Driland (coming in beginning of 2015, Season 2 Only coming 2018) *Yo-Kai Watch(2016-Present) *All4TubeKids(2010-2011) *Pokemon(1998-2006) *Star VS The Forces Of Evil(2016-Present) *Jar Dwellers SOS(2010-2013) *My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic(2011-Present) *Sabrina:Secrets Of a Teenage Witch(2016-Present) *Growing Up Creepie(2006-2007) *Furby and Friends(2010-2013) *Kenny The Shark(2000-2002) *American Dragon:Jake Long(2005-2008) *Doraemon(2006-Present) *SpongeBob SquarePants(1999-Present) *Gravity Falls(2012-Present) *The Fairly OddParents(2001-present) *The Proud Family(2001-2006) *Cyberchase(2002-Present) *The Weekenders(2001-2002) *WordGirl(2006-2009) *Pet Alien(2004-2007) *Regular Show series 8: November 2017 *Bug Rangers(2010-2011) *Adventure Time(2010-Present) *Adventures From The Book Of Virtues(2000-2004; 2008-2009; 2010-2013) *Holly Hobbie And Friends(2006-2007) *Mickey Mouse Works(2000-2003) *Digimon: Digital Monsters(2002) *Sonic X(2004-2006) *Stuart Little:The Animated Series(2003-2007) *Shaun The Sheep(2008-Present) *Atomic Betty(2004-2009) *The Cartoon Cartoon Show(2005-2006) *The Flintstones(1989-2000) *The Jetsons(1989-2000) *The Buzz On Maggie(2005-2006) *The Emperor's New School(2005-2007) *Arthur(1996-Present) *RobotBoy(2005-2009) *Ruby Gloom(2006-2009) *Rugrats(1991-1992; 1994-Present) *House Of Mouse(2000-2003) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey(2005-2007) *Dexter's Laboratory(1996-2006) *Darkwing Duck(1995) *DuckTales(1989-2000)(Reboot: 2018) *TaleSpin(1995) *Doug(1992-1994; 1995-2010) *Sidekick(2006 pilot series)(2009; series)(2010-Present) *Wayside(2006-2008) *Voltron: The Third Dimension(1998-1999; 2000-2001) *Johnny Bravo(1998-2005) *Jacob Two Two(2003-2006) *Codename:Kids Next Door(2002-2007) *What Now? (TVNZ 2010 production)(UK:2011-2012) *Sparkle Friends:High Score!(2007; 2008-2009; 2010-2012; 2013-Present) *Take Two With Phineas And Ferb(2011) *George Of The Jungle(2007 series)(2008-2009; 2016) *Raw Toonage(2000) *Fish Hooks(2011) *Dinosaur King(2008-Present) *The Secret Show(2006) *Teamo Supremo(2001-2004) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks(2005-2011) *Pat And Stan(2008-2013) *Kim Possible(2002-2007) *I Got a Rocket!(2006-2008) *Iggy Arbuckle(2006-2009) *Pucca(2006) *Lloyd In Space(2001-2006) *Recess(1998-2004) *Wander Over Yonder(2015-Present) *The Replacements(2006-2008) *Bonkers!(1996-2008) *Cow And Chicken(1998-2000) *The Adventures Of Patch And Friends(2001-2002) *Toy Story Treats!(2010-2011) *The Legend Of Tarzan(2002-2003) *Lilo And Stitch:The Series(2003-2005) *PaRappa The Rapper(1989-2010) *Wuzzles(1989) *The Wild Thornberrys(1999-2002) *Brandy And Mr Whiskers(2004-2006) *Grossology(2006-2009) *The Adventures Of Super Mario Brothers 3(1989-1991) *Cosmic Quantum Ray(2009-2010) *Kid VS Kat(2008-2012) *Rocket Robin Hood(1989) *Timon And Pumbaa(1994-1996) *Danny Phantom(2004-2007) *Toy Story Toons(2012) *Cars Toons(2008-Present) *Fillmore!(2001-2003) *Shrek(2001 movie)(Recorded in The UK in 2010 or 2011 or 2012 or 2013) *Looney Tunes(1989-Present) *Tiny Toon Adventures(1996-2002) *!Mucha Lucha!(2001-2005) *Danger Mouse(1989) *Invader Zim(2002-2008) *The What-A-Cartoon! Show(1995-1996) *Inspector Gadget(1989-1992) *Postcards From Buster(2004-2005) *Robot Chicken(2005-Present)(still) *Famous 5:On The Case(2008-2009) *Sheeep!(1995-1997) *Team Galaxy(2006-2008) *Sheep In The Big City(2000-2003) *Dragon's Rock(1996) *Gargoyles(1998-2000) *Marsupilami(1998-2000) *The Powerpuff Girls(2016 series)(April 23rd 2017-Present) *Tak And The Power Of Juju(2008-2009) *Steven Universe(2014-Present) Teenage Programming (Teenline (Weekday afternoons And Weekend afternoons)(UK Variants) *Fred's Head(2008-2009) *Girl VS Boy(2002-2004) *Victorious(2010-2013) *Wolfblood(2012-Present) *Ren and Stimpy(1991-Present) *Newsround (BBC UK 2005 production)(Canada:2006-2008)(France:2009-2010) *Sword Art Online(2012) *Freaky(2013-2014) *Beta Records Television(2005) *Really Me(2009) *Sam and Cat(2013-Present) *My Life Me(2009-2012) *Karaoke High(2010-2012) *Edgemont(2010) *Liquid Television(2010) *Grojband(2012-2014) *The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air(1990-1996; 1998-2000; 2002-2004; 2006-2009) *bro'Town(2007) *FailArmy *Right This Minute *Action Zone *New Game Plus *After School Club (arirang TV 2010 production)(UK:2012-2014; 2015) *My Babysitter's A Vampire(2011-2014) *Stoked(2008-2010) *Pixel Pinkie(2004-2006) *Rex The Runt(1998-1999; 2000-2002) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link *Fanta For The Funny *6Teen(2005-2011) *Station X(2006-2008) *BuzzFeed(2002-2003) Game shows *1 VS 100 *Minute to Win *Un, dos, tres... responda otra vez (RTVE Spain production, named as "Numbers of the Quiz") Newscasts *CER Two NewsBeat on Prime TV *Prime TV NewsCenter *The Spotlight (An Entertainment News-format newscast programme) *One Hour Morning News *Morning Prime Sports *WWE Smackdown! *Sports Gone Wild *The Rugby League Show *Suzuki Great Outdoors Magazines *YouTube Nation(2010-Present) *30a TV(2005-2016) Category:Lists Category:Prime TV programmes